


Something Agreeable

by quantumpriest



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumpriest/pseuds/quantumpriest
Summary: “You want to strangle me,” said Viridian.Jabroot tore his eyes from the prince’s throat.
Relationships: Viridian/Jabroot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Something Agreeable

“You want to strangle me,” said Viridian. 

Jabroot tore his eyes from the prince’s throat. They were lying side to side on the tall grass, their arms touching through their armor. Viridian had his eyes closed, his face smooth and young in his half-slumber. It was such a rare thing, these moments of peace.

This close, he could smell the faint scent of Viridian’s sweat, his leathers. Yes, he longed to wrap his hands around the man’s throat, to choke the life out of him, a finger for every dead shaman. 

But he also wished to bury his nose in the curve of his neck, to inhale so deeply that his head would know nothing but the smell of the man. To press their bodies flush together, so that no one could tell when Jabroot ended and Viridian began. 

He could not say any of this. The twin snakes of love and disgust wrapped themselves around his heart, closing his throat as he would have closed Viridian’s.

He sat up instead, tearing a blade of grass and worrying at it with his teeth. Viridian made a sound deep in his chest, reaching for Jabroot, unseeing, fingers wrapping around his left ear. His thumb traveled all over the shell, feather-light. Jabroot flushed, suddenly hot all over, and Viridian pinched his ear lobe gently, chasing the heat. 

“You have very large ears, Jabroot.” 

Sleep had made his voice lazy. It dragged over Jabroot’s skin like gravel, make him shiver. He looked down at the prince to find him with his eyes half-lidded and dark.

“Yes,” he answered, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “The other children used to tease me.”

Viridian hummed. His fingers moved lower, resting on the side of Jabroot’s neck. His hand was large and callused and Jabroot had seen him snap a man’s neck as if it were a twig.

“I would never tease you,” Viridian said. “I think they are very becoming. They get very red when you are embarrassed, did you know?”

“Do they, my prince?”

“Yes.” His hand traveled lower still, fingertips brushing Jabroot’s collarbone where his shirt was open. “It Is very agreeable.”

Jabroot could hear his own heartbeat. No doubt Viridian could feel it under his hand. 

Viridian let his hand fall away, but not before pressing his thumb on Jabroot’s skin. It left no mark, but Jabroot felt as if he had been branded, marked for ownership. 

“You are blocking the sun, Jabroot. Lie down.” Viridian closed his eyes, broad hands folded on his own chest. “I can make it an order.”

Jabroot obeyed. Part of him hated himself for it. He looked up at the blue sky, filled with cotton clouds. Viridian’s hand came to rest on his thigh and Jabroot forced himself not to tense. The hand did not move, did not seek the seam of his pants. It just sat there, heavy and warm, like a promise, or a warning. 

Jabroot closed his eyes and allowed the weight on his thigh to lull him to sleep.


End file.
